Robots are often used to perform tasks with tools. The tools, however, when designed for use by people (e.g., a screwdriver), may be difficult for the robot to grasp and use. One solution to this problem is to secure the tool to the robot using fastening devices such as screws, bolts, or other fasteners. This, however, requires a user to manually couple the tool to the robot using the fastening device. If the robot then needs to perform another task using another tool, the user must remove the fastening device so that the tool may be decoupled from the robot. What is needed is an improved system and method for allowing a robot to quickly and easily grab and use different tools.